Fight for the Throne
Fight for the Throne is a German audio book inspired by The Lion King: Six New Adventures. Plot Fight for the Throne begins by introducing Simba, the king of the Pride Lands, and his son, Kopa. At the start of the story, Kopa is asking his father why the king of Pride Rock must always be a lion. Though at first flustered, Simba eventually reassures his son that the king of Pride Rock must be a lion because it has always been this way, with generations of kings spanning the history of the Pride Lands. Kopa remains unconvinced, but Simba urges him to return to Pride Rock, where Nala is surely awaiting their return. Unbeknown to the two, a hyena named Fisi watches from the shadows, intrigued by the young cub's questions. On the way home, he debates what he should do with this new knowledge, as he is not strong enough to fight Simba. He eventually decides to deliberate with Ed, who wants to be king himself. The two get into an argument until Fisi suggests they put Kesho the cheetah on the throne as their puppet. With his hyena cronies to back him up, Fisi leaves Kesho no choice but to accept their offer. At the Great Palaver, a gathering among the savanna animals where general problems are expressed to the king, Kesho challenges Simba's leadership. Though the punishment for betrayal is death, Simba gives the cheetah a chance amid the outraged protests of Nala. A fight is arranged between the two with the winner being named the true king of Pride Rock. After the fight is arranged, Kesho comes before the hyenas, begging for help. Though they mock him at first, the hyenas eventually let Kesho in on their plan, and the cheetah's worries are relieved. The day of the fight, the animals of the Pride Lands gather at the Valley of the Thousand Eyes, where Simba and Kesho face off. Shortly into the fight, Simba gains the upper paw, but Kesho leaps away from him and bounds out of the arena, halting before a shrub. When Simba goes to attack him, his claws embed in the poisonous shrub, and Kesho is able to use the king's weakness to defeat him. In a victory parade, Kesho is carried by the hyenas to Pride Rock, while the other animals scatter, worried about the outcome of the fight. Meanwhile, Nala revives Simba and tells him what has happened. Though burdened by his defeat, Simba reacts honorably and exiles himself to the jungle despite his mate's protests. This time, he is not alone, for Kopa accompanies him. In the years that follow Simba's exile, the former king and his son yearn to return to their home while Kesho is brutally controlled by the hyenas, who don't let him make any decisions for himself. Under Kesho's rule, the hyenas take over the Pride Lands, leaving carrion strewn about the lands that infects the few animals left. The Pridelanders become so desperate that Nala journeys to find her mate in the jungle. Nala first stumbles upon Kopa, who takes her to Simba's den. Once facing Simba, the lioness begs her mate to return to the Pride Lands, but the former king refuses to journey home. Unable to keep quiet, Kopa begs his father to return, but Simba remains firm in his decision to stay. When the argument becomes hopeless, Kopa labors through the jungle to find Kia, a magnificent elephant whom he convinces to defeat Kesho by reminding the elephant that his jungle will soon be overrun with Pridelander refugees. Though the hyenas are outraged at Kia's intrusion, they have no choice but to let the elephant pass. Once he reaches Pride Rock, Kia dangles Kesho over the precipice and forces him to admit to his entire congregation of followers that he had cheated Simba. Outraged, the Pridelanders demand his exile, and Simba returns to the Pride Lands amid happy cheers of return. Kia returns quietly to the jungle, and the hyenas flee the lands, leaving Simba and his family to return the Pride Lands to their former glory. Unofficial transcript * [http://www.akril15.com/tlk/FightFortheThrone.html The unofficial transcript for Fight for the Throne] Category:Audio Books Category:Books Category:The Lion King books Category:Media